dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Five-Leaf Clover (plant)
__TOC__ Description Five-Leaf Clovers can be harvested by a level 40 Alchemist to gather Five-Leaf Clovers. Resource Protector When harvesting Five-Leaf Clovers, you will be randomly attacked by a Bulbiclover. Locations See also: Flowers & Plants Astrub ---- Astrub Outskirts Area - Quantity: 12 (Astrub City: 1 - Astrub Outskirts: 11) Astrub Forest - Quantity: 27 (34 in the area) Tainela ---- The Cradle - Quantity: 13 Amakna ---- Amakna Castle - Quantity: 5 Madrestam Harbour Area - Quantity: 23 (32 in the area) (Madrestam Harbor: 18 - Kawaii River: 5) Amakna Village Area - Quantity: 37 (41 in the area) (Amakna Village: 15 - Milicluster: 22) Crackler Mountain - Quantity: 8 (14 in the area) One Clover inside secret Location at -3,-4. (Crackler Mountain: 7 - Tunnels: 1) Ingalsses' Fields Area - Quantity: 16 (35 in the area) (Ingalsses' Fields: 10 - Amakna Countryside: 1 - Brouce Boulgoure's Clearing: 5 ) Low Crackler Mountain Area - Quantity: 6 (8 in the area) Note: Clovers in the Bwork subareas appear in mines. (Low Crackler Mountain: 1 - The Goblin Camp: 3 - The Bwork Camp: 2) The Gobball Corner - Quantity: 31 (33 in the area) The Evil Forest Area - Quantity: 28 (The Evil Forest: 18 - Edge of the Evil Forest: 10) The Amakna Forest Area - Quantity: 33 (34 in the area) (The Amakna Forest: 22 - Bandit Territory: 11) Krismahlo Tunnel - Quantity: 4 Entrance located at 14,14. Scaraleaf Plain Area - Quantity: 16 (17 in the area) (Scaraleaf Plain: 14 - The Jelly Peninsula: 2) The Dreggon Peninsula Area - Quantity: 38 (The Dreggon Peninsula: 30 - Dreggon Village: 8) Treechnid Forest ---- Treechnid's Forest Area - Quantity: 26 Note: Clover at -4,-12 are located in the Secret Flower Route. To access the Clover located at -11,-13, you must use Potion: Destination Unknown. (Edge of the Treechnid Forest: 15 - Arak-hai Forest: 1 - Dark Forest: 10) Sufokia Bay ---- Sufokian Shoreline - Quantity: 2 Cania Plains ---- The Cania Fields - Quantity: 14 Eltneg Wood - Quantity: 11 Cania Forest Area - Quantity: 9 Note: Some Clovers at 8,-41 are in a secret location. (Cania Forest: 3 - Cania Lake: 6) Cania Moors - Quantity: 3 The Clovers are in a secret location. Cania Massif Upper Area - Quantity: 3 The entrances to this area at located at -28,-26 and -22,-27. Heroes' Cemetery - Quantity: 2 Scree Area - Quantity: 6 (Scree: 5 - Rocky Roads: 1) Road to Brakmar - Quantity: 1 (See Dopple Territory) Dopple Territory ---- Dopple Village Area - Quantity: 32 Note: You must be a member of the ruling alliance to access Dopple Village. Some Clover are in mines. (Dopple Village: 23 - Dopple Mine: 8 - Road to Brakmar: 1) Koalak Mountain ---- Kaliptus Forest Area - Quantity: 8 (Kaliptus Forest: 6 - Wild Dragoturkey Territory: 2) The Wabbit Islands ---- The Wabbit Islands Area - Quantity: 10 (Cawwot Island: 9 - Isle of the Crown: 1) Category:Plant